


Definition of a hellhound

by Spookywanluke



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: Ignisum decided what was good for the master was good for the loyal hound....Plus he'd heard some rumours on the hell-vine about his master's attentions laser focusing.So he did what any puppy (which he was not, thank you very much) would do: go on vacation to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomkiwibirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/gifts).

> A/N: Multi-part story of how each person finds out about the infernal visitor.  
1\. Holiday!  
2\. Avoids Maze and ultimately Lucifer  
3\. Shows self to Trixie  
4\. Close miss with Chloe  
5\. Ella can see
> 
> Deckerstar sections not written yet sadly but I've still got ideas!

In the beginning.

Ignisum stalked down the black path, avoiding the wet green edge as he dodged the humans hurrying by. He'd already hit one and the commotion that followed was something he wanted to avoid in the future. Humans, he'd discovered, could sense him to a point even if they couldn't see him and his chest hurt from the vehicle that had caught him mid-ribs as it fell.

He cursed his clumsiness. There was a reason why he was always the last choice for tracking down rogue denizens, being as young as he was, but need must when every other hound was on guard duty of the gates now that his master, the Lord of Hell, had taken a vacation.

The nose lifted, intently sniffing the breeze. There. He had finally located the Piquant-bright, or Lucifer, as his master styled himself. Other hell-hounds, hell even demons, laughed at Ignisum when he explained his scent names, but it was how it was. He was born scent-orientated and that makes tracking a joy if slightly uncomfortable.

The more Ignisum breathed, the more he realised it was an older track, crisscrossed by many other lighter scents, those of humans not yet deserving to cross. It was the best lead at this moment though so he followed it back to the source, a black open vehicle, like the ones that moved on the dark human paths. (He decided he really needed to learn the human words to define what he was seeing if he was to stay here, as the descriptions were getting out of paw.)  
The car smelled fresher, as though it had been touched more recently than then track, but it was still rather old.

It was parked in a large cave made of human materials amongst others of different colours, but none had the same amount of scent as the black one. His favourite, Ignisum realised with curiosity. His master rarely went for favourites, living or inanimate, but the few times it had happened, pity any who stood in the way.

As he stood there, a sweet smell caught in his snout. There was another scent permeating the vehicle, one almost as fresh as his master’s. Even after bellowing out his chest, he could only gain a scent memory of it, not a picture of the owner. Sweet like *henediam* flowers on the fire plains but overlaid with competing scents of death and justice. It was a potent combination, stronger than the humans he'd passed (if less than his master) and Ignisum was dying to meet its owner.

On the wall across, an opening creaked and gaped black, and Ignisum vanished from sight, carefully watching around the cars as a human appeared from within.

...No, not a human, a demon. Mazikeen. The shock of recognition rippled through Ignisum's fur and he silently made himself scarce. He'd be sent back to hell in a heartbeat if she found him and just as it was getting interesting. There were other tracks to find, that he was sure of, his master’s and the unknown scent teasing his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to lay off the stims.

5\. Ella:

A high pitched laugh was followed by the sound of pattering footsteps, the owner not large enough to echo properly across the linoleum floor. A set of blond braids flying forewarned the appearance of Trixie at the door to Ella's lab as she ducked under the table.  
"Hi Ella" the young voice exclaimed breathlessly from the floor and Ella pulled off her gloves and crouched to view the interloper.

"Come here to bug me? When did you get into the precinct?" There was a laugh in her voice, letting the girl know the sentence was said in jest.   
Trixie looked up at her, eyes glittering with humour. "Let out of school early! Mom told me to sit at her desk, but well... I just wanted to chase shadowpu..." Ella heard the intake of breath before Trixie put her hands over her mouth, obviously not meaning to let out the last.  
"What were you chasing..?." As Ella glanced behind Trixie, a shadow seemed to separate into that of a mangy, *huge* mutt that started to vibrate with an almost inaudible growl, eyes fixed on Ella's.

"Trixie, come here very, very slowly," she whispered, quirking her finger towards herself.   
Trixie appeared startled, glancing behind her serendipitously before refocusing on Ella   
"What? Why?"   
"You do not want to startle that stray dog and he looks like he's about to attack."  
"What stray dog?" Trixie’s voice rose disingenuously while the growling grew in intensity.  
Ella just threw a glare at Trixie and indicated harder. "Trixie, please come here."  
Ella heard Trixie sigh, watching as the girl threw a look over her shoulder "But he's a cuddle-bug, Ella. He'd never hurt me"  
"Trixie, please! His fur is up and he's got a death stare on me. I'm all for rescues, but I swear he's on the verge of attack"  
"He's just scared of new environments and protecting me, especially without his master or mom around"

Footsteps approached the lab door and Ella spared her attention for a split second, rising on her knees to see Chloe enter the door, the commotion hidden by the table.

"Who's afraid without me?"

The second Chloe spoke, Ella heard the almost inaudible growl vanish as though there had been no sound. As she glanced back, the dog's fur slowly settled and the jaws closed tight, ears pricking in happiness. Ella swore she saw a flick of the tail and a single chirp escape the muzzle, before her attention was drawn away by Trixie's happy, "Nothing mom, just playing with Ella."  
"...and the mixed breed pup behind Trixie," Ella muttered but Chloe, being the hawk-eared detective she was, picked up on it.  
"Ah Ella, I don't own a dog." Eyes were turned to Trixie who had stood up at that time. "Did you pick up a stray dog with Maze and bring it here before she went?"  
"No mom, I wish. I've been trying to get one for ages."

Chloe sighed, this being an obviously well-worn argument. "I know you have, little monkey. We don't have space or time"

Ella swung her gaze back to the dog and swore under her breath, eyes going wide as she viewed the empty floor.  
"I could swear he was just here a minute ago. Where could he have gone?"

Chloe advanced to look around the table then lightly rested her hand on Ella's shoulder. "Not sure how a dog got in here, but I can get Dan to be on a lookout for it if you think it’s trouble?"

Ella just shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, if it was a dog, I'm sure I'll see it soon. I may have mistaken something in the shadows."

"If you are sure. I could still..."

"Na. I think it was just caffeinated imagination. Enjoy your afternoon off."

"I think Maze will want the Tribe together tonight, you in?"  
"Anytime"

After a short goodbye, Chloe guided Trixie as they walked out the door. A faint chirp sounded and Trixie slowly tilted her head towards Ella, flashing her a wink before dashing off infront of her mom.

Ella sighed once Chloe and Trixie were out of earshot. First ghosts, now a big hulking monster chirping dog that can disappear in blink. Though that final look in the dogs eye stuck with her throughout the day, almost as if.... Worship?.... No it couldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please see @randomkiwibirds accompanying work for the Deckerstar Big-Bang which is absolutely gorgeous. 
> 
> [ Kiwi's Ignisum artwork](https://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/post/188000174396/fanfiction-artwork-for-reynard-muldraks-the)


End file.
